The Madness Never Ends
by LokiLaufeyson909
Summary: After being thrown into Arkham for the second time, Penguin is determined to show Jim Gordon what type of monsters live and grow there. Fortunately, he meets two inmates who just might be able to help him out before it is too late for Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gotham

Memories filled his head, flooding his mind, smothering old ones as he lay on the ground, pain coursing through his body. The memories came in waves, good ones then bad and back to good again and then bad; a non-stop cycle of terror and excitement. He felt a sharp jab to his side, prompting him to blink open his eyes slowly.

"Buddy, you ok?" the person asked, concerned.

"Yah, I think so," he replied, in a shaky voice.

As he stood up to his full height, the person gasped and stepped backwards, almost tripping. "You're- you're the P-P- Peng- Penguin!" the person stuttered. "I prefer Oswald Cobblepot actually and would you kindly tell me where I am?" The person, who was a young man, told Penguin that he was in the just outside of Gotham City.

"Outside the city you say?" Penguin asked curiously.

"Yes sir," the man managed to say through his shaking voice and pointed to where the grand city stood tall and proud.

"Thank you," Penguin said, before limping off in the direction of the city.

"Aren't you going to kill me or something?" the man asked.

"Now why would I do that?" Penguin responded and continued on his way.

By the time he reached Gotham, it was almost night for the sun was beginning to slowly set. Until Penguin could reach the place he could call home, he needed to lay low so no one from the G.C.P.D. would catch him. Penguin honestly had no idea how he wound up outside Gotham because that last thing he remembered was leaving his now late father's house, trying to reclaim his riches back at the city. Now without a family, his empire in the criminal underworld was all that he had left. He also brought along a little souvenir in a bag so he wouldn't forget what had happened.

"Hey, isn't that Penguin?" he heard someone whisper but Penguin ignored it.

Penguin wandered through the city, cold and hungry, looking for a place to spend the night. Unfortunately, he found himself walking right past the police department, unintentionally of course. As he walked, he ran into someone he knew. The man standing before him was tall, had piercing blue eyes and dark, brown hair, neatly combed. Along with his crisp suit and tie, the man was very intimidating.

"Jim! What a pleasure it is to run into you again!" Penguin gasped, backing away slowly.

"Penguin! Where have you been? What is in that bag?" Jim interrogated, reaching out to grab the bag. "Why are you out of Arkham?"

"Well Jim, old friend," Penguin said, "you should be pleased to know that I have been released fully sane and rational."

"I highly doubt that," Jim replied sternly. "Now, tell me what's in that bag!"

Jim reached out once more and this time successfully grabbed the bag and peered in. Looking back at Penguin, he was disgusted and horrified at the same time. "You're sick Cobblepot and you're going back to Arkham where you belong." "Penguin tried to hobble away but wasn't fast enough as he felt two strong hands grab his shoulders and drag him away.

"Jim! No! You can't take me back there! You don't what they're doing to me there!" Penguin protested.

"Quit you're whining and shut up," Jim snapped angrily.

Penguin immediately stopped saying anything as the giant, iron gates of Arkham appeared before him and behind them, stood the insane asylum itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gotham

Jim roughly pulled Penguin through the doors of Arkham where a familiar face met them.

"Hugo Strange," Gordon said, presenting Penguin to him, "I believe you're missing a prisoner."  
"Oh, no, no, no," Strange responded with an icy tone in his voice. "I released Mr. Cobblepot fully sane. He should not be here."

Jim raised his eyebrow, "Oh, really. I want you to take a look this," and he handed Strange the bag."

Strange peered in but said nothing and simply smiled at Penguin. "My dear Mr. Cobblepot, it appears that we still have some more work ahead of us. Maybe some different therapy." "You do that," Jim replied coldly and walked away.

Seeing him leave, Penguin called out to him, "Jim! Wait! Don't go! Please! You don't know what they will do to me there!"

"I already heard your complaints so shut up," Jim hissed and left without another word.

A feeling of dread passed through Penguin as Strange made sure that he was in his prison uniform and ready to spend his time recovering. When he was all set, Strange led him away to a private room consisting of a pool of water and a chair.

"What is this place?" Penguin asked uneasily as guard secured him to the chair.

"Our new interrogation methods," Strange said. "This way we can figure out what went wrong with you. Let's begin shall we."

Penguin looked at him in fear as Strange's lackey Ms. Peabody joined him. "Now, what's your name," Strange asked. Penguin scoffed but replied anyway and gave his full name. "Very good," Strange responded thoughtfully. "Ok, where were you last? I mean, where did you stay during your rehabilitation?"

"Why should I tell you something personal like that?" Penguin hissed.  
"Wrong answer." Strange said, an evil smile creeping onto his face as he pressed a button.

Penguin then felt himself dunked in the water, but not coming out. A minute went by as he struggled in his bonds. Just when he thought he was going to drown or pass out, he was lifted out. Gasping for air, Penguin raised his head and glared angrily at Strange and Ms. Peabody, who were laughing at the sight. Strange proceeded to ask again and this time Penguin answered all the questions out of fear and without hesitation.

Last question," Strange said smoothly and calmly. "Describe the death of your beloved father."

Penguin was shocked as fresh tears sprung to his face and trailing down his face. This earning a smile from Strange who began to drum his fingers impatiently.

"I refuse to answer such a question. How dare you vex me like this! You sir will regret it terribly!"

"Shame really and for a moment I thought that we were getting along. Oh, well."

Penguin silently cursed to himself as his was dunked once more into the freezing water. Strange sighed and turned to Ms. Peabody to say something but was interrupted by the alarm. "Prisoner escape," he mumbled to himself and left in a hurry, leaving Ms. Peabody with Penguin. Meanwhile, Penguin was starting to feel anxious for no one was letting him get air. He began to twist and turn, trying to break free. Time was running out, sooner or later he would drown and finally be relieved by death itself. After 3 whole minutes, Ms. Peabody pulled him up and untied him. Penguin was very weak and struggling to breath.

"Why did… you do… that?" he asked in between breaths.

Ms. Peabody said nothing and dragged Penguin away. As they traveled through the asylum, Penguin saw Strange in his office and it looked like he was arguing since his was yelling and angrily hitting things. Freaked out by the sight, Penguin was dropped off in the rec area where a familiar person walked up to him.

"Hi there! Didn't expect to see you here friend."

The voice was quick and fast, with a slight edge. There was only one person who would speak like that.

"Ed?" Penguin asked, exhausted, "is that you?"

The man nodded with a smile and Penguin smiled back.

"It's good to see you," Ed replied.

Strange then returned and said, "Oswald Cobblepot! I must speak with you for a moment!"

Penguin backed away, fear covering every part of body but was pushed forward by another inmate. Strange smiled a fake smile before leading him away.

"Oh, my," Ed said to himself. "He's in for a rough night!"


End file.
